Aerois
Suvonar |image_pack = }} :Not to be confused with the campaign of the same name. Aerois is a planet created for the titular campaign of the Dungeons & Dragons series, High Rollers D&D. Description In a typical D&D campaign, the world is based on the planes of existence where the material plane is the nexus of the other planes. In the Aerois campaign, Aerois is depicted as a planet (the material plane) within a system of other planets and celestial bodies (the other planes). For example, Mark describes the Plane of Fire as a planet possibly with fiery volcanic lands, while the Shadowfell could be a barren moon that now house ruins of a fallen kingdom. Starships and planar magic are used as interplanetary travel.10 Days of Aerois - Introduction to Aerois! (Day 9) Aerois consists of seven floating cities known as Sky Cities and several continents known as the Lowlands. History ). Produced and edited by Trott. Artwork by Nina.]] Creation The world of Aerois was created by the deity Siaska and her divine children, a pantheon of gods known as the Starborn. They co-existed with the mortals, aiding, fighting alongside, and sometimes punishing them, and creating a paradise world. Dark War Aerois initially consisted of only a single large supercontinent. However, following the Dark War, the supercontinent shattered and sundered into many smaller continents. A string of natural disasters wiped out many of the kingdoms and civilisations on the continents, leaving behind only ruins. Collectively, the continents are now known as the Lowlands. Only seven cities were saved from complete destruction, lifted into the sky on floating islands as the continent below fractured. Today they are known as the Seven Sky Cities. Current A skyship, Sparrowblade, crash landed in the Bitterwoods following a sky-pirate raid. This set the opening premise for Episode 1 of the Aerois campaign.HighRollers: Aerois/Episode 1 Sky Cities Sky Cities are cities that float along the air currents of Aerois.HighRollers: Aerois/Episode 2 They were lifted by H'Esper following the death of Siaska. There are seven Sky Cities in total. Gusthaven and Horizon are the known Sky Cities as of Episode 4.HighRollers: Aerois/Episode 4 The main purpose of Sky Cities is to mine aetherium, a valuable raw material on Aerois. It can enhance the properties of any object, such as making steel stronger and providing more nutritious food. Due to its rarity, there is a fierce competition amongst the Sky Cities, often with intrigue and political manoeuvring. Each Sky Cities are self-governed, tightly controlled by laws and rules. All aspects of life such as food, population growth, education, magic and culture are highly regulated so the Sky Cities can continue to exist. Citizens who could not afford to pay for the living expenses must work for the Sky Cities or risk being expelled to the nearest civilised place in the Lowlands, to which many citizens consider it akin to death. Travel between Sky Cities are often conducted using skyships. However, sky travel can be dangerous as sky piracy is common since the skies are not subjected to any laws. Gusthaven As of Episode 2, Gusthaven is the only known Sky City of the campaign. It floats along the Central Leyline, an air current that crosses all three continents of the Lowlands; its cross over Rosehall during the Summer Festival.HighRollers: Aerois/Episode 5 As such, Gusthaven is the most affluent Sky City due to its advantageous location, allowing it to trade with most of Lowland civilisation. The Lowlands The Lowlands is a collective term for the three continents on the surface of Aerois. Once a supercontinent, the events of the Dark War resulted it to split into three continents as a result of Talacus' action following the death of Siaska. Suvonar is one of the three continents, located within the Southern Hemisphere. Elsaroth is another known continent. The combined effects of the Sundering and the Dark War caused many civilisations to be wiped out. However, some form of civilisation remains, either rebuilt from the ruins of the past or newly built. Each continent have about 1-2 major civilisations. The inhabitants of the Lowlands developed a rugged survivalist mentality as the lands are constantly plagued by monsters and humanoid bandits. The Remnants also roam the lands. Known Locations * Elsaroth — A continent. * Suvonar — A continent in the Southern Hemisphere. ** Bitterwoods — A temperate forest located on the southern edge of Suvonar . *** Rose Water Lake *** White Breeze River ** Bloodfields — A region located west of Rosehall. ** Golden Fields — The food basket of the region. *** Dwalinden — The ruins of a dwarven trading town now located within a three miles wide chasm. The town, which sunk during the Sundering, industrialises in lumber. It also mines the gems used for replacing depleted guardian matrices. *** Rosehall — A village located along White Breeze River. ** Rooksfield — A civilisation region bordering Bitterwoods. *** Goldthrone — The breadbasket of Aerois. The city is also where the Sparrowblade is heading to in Episode 1. * Vortens'aar ** Aimersan — The city where the Sparrowblade departed from prior to Episode 1. ** Jazegier — The Jazegier Experiment caused the city to planar swap with Vartonsar. ** Valley of Storms — One of the last known location visited by Qillek prior to Episode 1.HighRollers: Aerois/Episode 4 ** Vartonsar — The Jazegier Experiment caused the city to planar swap with Jazegier. * Ancient Locations ** Starfall Archipelago — A series of islands in a sea located near the centre of the supercontinent. *** Solwynn — The capital city of technological advancements. After the Sundering, the city is rumoured to be submerged underwater. Bitterwoods The Bitterwoods are a temperate forest located on the southern edge of Suvonar . The forest is in a bitterly cold, inhospitable region of the continent and is known to have a lot of monsters within it. Its inhabitants, largely Wild elves and exiled humans, are tough in body and spirit. Goldthrone Goldthrone is a major city within the region of Rooksfield on the continent of Suvonar . Once largely inhabited by dwarves before the Sundering, the city is now also inhabited by humans. Goldthrone is a thriving agricultural city, and has been Suvonar’s breadbasket since before the Sundering due to its fertile land, providing food to much of Aerois. Goldthrone and its surrounding villages are garrisoned and guarded by a standing army based out of the city, known as the Harvest Guard. The Guard spends much of its energy fending off wild elves due to its close proximity to the Bitterwoods. Rosehall Rosehall is a Golden Fields village located along White Breeze River. It houses between 30 to 40 families. Gusthaven crosses overhead during the Summer Festival. A contingent of 10-12 Harvest Guards are station here to guard the village. The village is built by a hill, on top of which is the Temple of Palador . Wooden palisade walls surround the remaining sides not bordering the hill. A vast forest flanks the western side of the village, stretching all the way to the gold-tipped mountains to the North-West. There are two inns in Rosehall: Brazen Heart, owned by Roselina, and White Breeze Rest, owned by the Brookstone family. Neighbouring Planets Aerois is a planet within a planetary system of several planets and celestial bodies, each representing a plane of the D&D multiverse. The exact composition of the planetary system is currently unknown. Starships and planar magic are commonly used for interplanetary travel. As such, technologies alien to Aerois such as energy weapons can be encountered during such travel. References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Locations Category:Locations Category:Dungeons and Dragons